Finding True Love
by virmar95
Summary: Lewis Hamilton is just an average race car who has everything he wants in life. Or so he thought he did. One night when he meets Roxanne, it doesn't take long for them to fall for each other. Then when Lewis is faced with a tough challenge, the love between him and Roxanne will grow even stronger.
1. Eye of the Beholder

Chapter 1

In his home country of Grenada, Lewis Hamilton drove about enjoying the day. He didn't get too much time to relax due to being a race car, so he was enjoying one of his many days off before he had to prepare for his next race. It was to be the final race of the season, and Lewis was on his way to becoming the defending champion.

For his day off, Lewis was hanging out with his friend Jeff Gorvette, who had come to Grenada to visit Lewis because he had already finished his racing season back in America.

"I can't wait to get this last race over with. I mean, I love to race, but I like to have time to myself too," Lewis said to Jeff.

Jeff nodded in reply, feeling the same way. "I know what you mean, Lewis. It's nice to get to slow down once in a while."

Lewis and Jeff spent the rest of the day enjoying each other's company, and they ended the day going out for an evening drive around Lewis's hometown. The two friends were having the time of their lives as they drove around.

Lewis and Jeff eventually decided they would stop at a park to take a rest before continuing their drive around town.

"This has been a wonderful day," Lewis said as he looked over at Jeff and waited for a reply.

"It sure has been," Jeff responded. "I'm going to go get a drink. Be right back."

When Jeff left to go get himself a drink, Lewis sat and waited patiently for him to return. As he waited for him to come back, Lewis heard another voice, which was coming from a female. When he looked toward where he heard the voice, he saw one of the most beautiful cars he had ever seen. She was a sleek, silver Aston Martin DBS with chrome wheels and brown eyes.

As she continued talking to her friends, Lewis sat there and continued watching her with a dreamy look on his face. He was so occupied with staring at her that he didn't notice Jeff had come back.

"Okay Lewis, I'm back," Jeff called out.

When Jeff didn't receive a response, he looked at Lewis and saw the dreamy look on his friend's face. As Jeff looked in the direction Lewis was looking, he saw that Lewis was staring at a girl.

"Earth to Lewis, I'm back." Jeff said, trying to get Lewis out of dreamland.

Lewis finally snapped out of it and looked over at Jeff and gave a soft chuckle. "Oh, sorry about that, man. I kind of zoned out for a minute there."

"I'll say you did," Jeff replied with a smirk. "I saw you staring at that girl over there."

Lewis gave an embarrassed smile and blushed, knowing he'd been caught in the act. Jeff just looked at him and giggled.

Jeff couldn't hold back the remark any longer and said, "Lewis my friend, you have been bitten by the love bug."

Lewis could feel his cheeks getting hotter, knowing that his friend was right.

Once it got dark, the two friends had to return back to Lewis's home. Before they left the park, Lewis turned to watch the silver Aston Martin DBS as she too began leaving. When she was no longer in his sight, Lewis turned back around and sided beside Jeff for the trip back to his house.

Eventually, the two friends reached the place where Lewis lived and decided they should get some sleep. After saying their goodbyes for the night, Jeff left to go to the hotel he was staying at during his time in Grenada and Lewis went inside his house.

When he was settling in to go to sleep, Lewis made a silent vow to himself that he would get the beautiful Aston Martin by his side one day.


	2. Falling in Love

Chapter 2

The following day, Lewis was getting to enjoy another day off. That morning, he met Jeff outside his house and the two friends went cruising around town some more.

Not long after they started driving around, Lewis's mind was drifting in and out of reality. Jeff chuckled to himself, knowing that his friend was thinking about the Aston Martin he had seen the previous night.

After driving around for a few hours, Lewis and Jeff took a trip back to the park. As soon as they got there, the two friends looked ahead of them and saw the car Lewis had been daydreaming about all morning. And like the night before, Lewis went right back to staring at her, believing she was the most beautiful car in the world.

Eventually, the silver Aston Martin saw Lewis staring at her. After looking back at Lewis for a few seconds, she smiled and winked at him, which made Lewis blush really hot.

"Hey man, you should go talk to her," Jeff told him.

"I don't know man. I'm not sure I'm ready," Lewis replied nervously.

"Sure you are." Jeff was persistent on getting Lewis to talk to her. "You just need to get acquainted with her. Maybe once you two get to know each other, the relationship will turn into something more."

Lewis looked at Jeff feeling a bit more reassured. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Jeff answered with a smile.

Once Lewis was able to settle his nerves a little, he slowly began to drive over toward the silver Aston Martin. As he drove toward her, Jeff hung back, staying close enough to provide Lewis with more moral support if he needed it.

Lewis took one last deep breath as he got closer. Next thing he knew, he had stopped right in front of her.

"Hello there, miss," Lewis said to her, still very nervous.

"Hello to you, too," she replied with a smile.

"I'm Lewis Hamilton. What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Roxanne. It's nice to meet you, Lewis," she answered.

After that, Lewis and Roxanne spent the rest of the day getting to know more about each other.

Once Jeff felt sure Lewis no longer needed any moral support, he headed back to his hotel room with a big smile. He was proud of his best friend for finally working up the courage to speak to Roxanne and get to know her.

That evening, Lewis had asked Roxanne if she would hang out with him at the park. He became overly excited when she readily agreed.

Lewis was back at home getting ready to go out on his date with Roxanne. He was still nervous because he wanted to tell her how he felt about her. He was hoping he wouldn't blow his chances to ask her to be more than just a friend.

When the time came for him to go meet Roxanne, Lewis left his house and went to the meeting place, which was just outside the park. He then waited patiently for her to arrive.

When Roxanne finally arrived, Lewis gasped in awe when he saw how she looked. Her silver paint gleamed in the moonlight, which Lewis thought made her look even more beautiful.

"Wow… You look great," Lewis said softly while smiling.

"Thank you, Lewis," replied Roxanne. "So do you."

After complimenting each other, Lewis and Roxanne went for their evening stroll through the park. It was a really peaceful stroll because they were the only two cars present that night. They eventually came to a lake on the far side of the park and stopped to enjoy the scenery.

"It's such a beautiful night." Lewis was taking in the nice view of the scenery.

"I agree," replied Roxanne. "It really is beautiful."

As Lewis was sitting next to Roxanne, he began to shift around nervously. Roxanne soon realized how he was acting and looked at him with curiosity.

"Lewis, are you alright?" she asked in wonder.

Lewis felt that now was the time to admit to Roxanne how he felt. He took a deep breath to steady himself and looked over at her.

"Roxanne, I fell in love with you when I first saw you last night. After that, I found that I couldn't stop thinking about you. To me, you're the most beautiful car I've ever laid eyes on."

Roxanne looked at Lewis with a big smile. "You know what Lewis, I caught myself feeling the same way about you. I think you're the most handsome car I've ever seen in my life."

When Lewis heard the comment, he felt himself beginning to blush madly. He never thought he'd see the day that a classy car like her would say she was in love with him.

"Roxanne, would you be willing to be my girlfriend?" Lewis asked nervously.

"I would love to Lewis," she answered happily.

Lewis was overjoyed at hearing her response. He snuggled up against her, and she returned the gentle gesture. The two lovers stayed that way until the time came for them to return home.

Lewis sided beside Roxanne as he drove with her to her house, and they soon arrived a few minutes later.

"Well, I had a great time tonight Lewis," Roxanne said with a smile.

"Me too Roxanne. We need to do that another— "

Before Lewis could finish his sentence, Roxanne kissed him. He melted into the kiss, relishing every second of it. They both eventually pulled away, smiling at each other lovingly.

"Good night Lewis."

"Good night Roxanne," Lewis replied. "I love you."

Roxanne smiled bigger. "I love you, too."

The two lovers then parted ways and went to their respective homes, knowing they would be seeing each other soon enough.


	3. Getting Prepped

Chapter 3

Lewis and Roxanne couldn't be any happier to have each other. When Lewis wasn't hanging out with Jeff, he was always seen with Roxanne. When the two lovers were seen around town, they never left each other's side, not even for a minute.

Now, it came time for Lewis to prepare for the final race of the season. He trained hard for two days, and after he finished his training for the race, Roxanne was there waiting for him with Jeff.

"Well, just have the race tomorrow and then it'll be the offseason," Lewis said looking at Jeff and Roxanne.

"And once it does enter the offseason, we'll get to spend every minute of every day together," Roxanne replied.

"I'm already looking forward to it honey-bunch," Lewis answered with a smile and then gently nuzzled her.

Jeff just sat there smiling as he watched them. He was glad that Lewis and Roxanne had gotten together. It was the happiest he had ever seen Lewis since they had become best friends.

Lewis then looked at both Roxanne and Jeff. "What do you guys say we go out to dinner? I know of a good place to go."

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Roxanne answered. "What do you think Jeff?"

"Sounds good to me," Jeff said nodding in response.

Soon enough, the trio left the track where Lewis had been training and headed off to the restaurant he'd mentioned to them. Not long after that, they arrived at their destination. It wasn't anything too fancy, but it was a nice place to go have a nice quiet dinner.

After a while, the three of them enjoyed a nice dinner, even telling a few stories and sharing some laughs.

Not too much later, the trio drove out of the restaurant, feeling satisfied with their dinner.

Once they left the restaurant however, the three of them didn't get very far because Lewis saw another car he didn't trust. Roxanne and Jeff looked at him, not knowing why they were stopping. They noticed that the expression on his face had now turned serious.

"What's going on Lewis?" asked Roxanne curiously.

"Yeah man, why'd you stop?" Jeff asked in wonder.

Lewis motioned ahead of them, and then Jeff and Roxanne looked in the direction he was looking. Then they saw who Lewis was looking at.

The car they were looking at was a McLaren like Lewis, but instead had green paint with huge black pinstripes on the sides.

"That's Tarquin Gonzales, a new rookie on the racing circuit." Lewis watched the rookie with a look of strong dislike.

"I've seen how he's raced on television before," Jeff said in reply.

"What do you two mean?" Roxanne questioned them.

"He's always trying to cheat to win races. It angers him that I always keep coming out the winner of every race," Lewis replied.

Lewis sat there for the next couple minutes watching the rookie with a disdainful expression on his face.

"Come on, Lewis. You should get home and rest up for tomorrow," Roxanne told him.

Eventually the three of them headed out. Jeff went back to the hotel where he was staying while Lewis drove Roxanne home. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew he had to get rested up for the big race the next day.

Soon enough, the two lovebirds arrived outside Roxanne's home.

"Well, good night Lewis my love," Roxanne said lovingly.

"Good night my little sugar pie," Lewis responded. "I'll see you before the race."

"Sounds good to me," she answered.

The two lovers then shared a slow, languid kiss, both of them enjoying every second of it while it lasted. Then they slowly pulled away from each other.

"I love you Lewis."

"I love you, too Roxanne. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lewis then headed back home to get rested for the race. Once he got back home, he settled down into bed, waiting for tomorrow to be over.


	4. An Unfortunate Crash

Chapter 4

For Lewis, race day couldn't come soon enough. All he wanted to do was get the day over with so he could spend all his time with Roxanne.

It was already the start of the afternoon and it wasn't too much longer before the race was to begin. As Lewis was sitting in pit lane getting final preparations, he saw Jeff and Roxanne pulling up toward him.

"Hey guys. Glad you made it," Lewis said with a smile.

"We wouldn't want to miss it for the world," Roxanne answered.

"She's right. I wouldn't want to miss out on my best friend's race," Jeff said nodding in agreement.

Lewis looked at the two of them and smiled. He couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend or best friend. Suddenly, the announcer came over the loudspeaker.

"All racers, report to the starting line. The final race of the season is about to begin."

Roxanne and Jeff both wished Lewis good luck and up into the stands to join the other racing fans. Lewis then took his place at the starting line, and soon enough, the race began.

A few hours later, the race had entered into the last two laps. Lewis had been facing tough competition from Tarquin Gonzales the whole race, but managed to stay in the lead throughout the whole thing.

Roxanne and Jeff sat among the crowd cheering Lewis on throughout the entire race.

Finally, the race entered into the last lap with Lewis remaining in the lead. Though Lewis had managed to pull ahead a little, Tarquin was beginning to catch back up. Soon, the two racers were bumper to bumper.

Lewis remained in the lead going around the final turn, while Roxanne and Jeff cheered even louder than before.

It was then that the rookie Tarquin Gonzales decided he was going to turn things around.

"I am not coming in behind you again Lewis Hamilton!" Tarquin yelled. He then hit Lewis hard on the left rear fender.

The next thing he knew, Lewis found himself airborne. He then impacted the ground hard and flipped over several times. After he stopped flipping and came to a stop, everything eventually went black.

The crowd suddenly went deafeningly quiet, which left Roxanne and Jeff wondering what had happened. Then they saw the rookie Tarquin cross the finish line alone.

"Where's Lewis? He and Tarquin were running together." Roxanne was becoming worried, and so was Jeff.

Jeff then looked up at the big screen and his face then showed an expression of horror. "Roxanne, look at the screen."

When Roxanne looked toward the screen, her worries were confirmed. There was Lewis, the love of her life, sitting in the infield wrecked.

Roxanne and Jeff then bolted from the stands and raced over toward an unconscious Lewis as fast they could.

Once the two of them got closer to Lewis, they were horrified at what they saw. Lewis's roof was caved in, his sides were crushed, his spoiler had partially come off, and it looked like his left front wheel axle was broken due to his wheel being bent at an unnatural angle. Then they noticed he was losing a lot of oil, which turned the grass where Lewis was sitting black.

Roxanne had never been so scared in her life. She felt her eyes begin to fill up with tears. Jeff soon noticed it and he gently nudged her as a gesture of comfort. He too felt his eyes begin to well up, but blinked them to hold back his own tears.

After what felt like forever, an ambulance finally showed up at the scene of the crash. The track medics carefully moved Lewis onto a mobile platform and he was then loaded slowly into the ambulance. Once Lewis was safely secured, he was rushed to the nearest hospital, with Jeff and Roxanne following not too far behind.

Once at the hospital, Lewis was rushed inside and taken to the emergency room where he could be fully assessed.

Now Roxanne and Jeff had to suffer through the agony of waiting, hoping that Lewis would be okay.


	5. The Hospital

Chapter 5

The last few hours began to feel like days. Roxanne and Jeff were both restless. Not knowing how Lewis was doing had them on edge the whole time they sat waiting. They hadn't heard any news about Lewis since they'd arrived at the hospital.

Roxanne sat next to Jeff getting even more worried. She didn't want to lose Lewis because he was her entire world. He meant more to her than anything else.

Finally, Roxanne and Jeff saw the doctor coming over toward them. They were ready to hear the news, but not ready at the same time.

Roxanne was the first to speak. "How's he doing?"

The doctor looked at the two of them with a frown on his face. Roxanne and Jeff knew that never meant anything good.

"He's in pretty rough shape right now. It took a while, but he is stable for now. Unfortunately, we can't perform the necessary surgeries that he needs to replace the metal or fix his wheel axle yet."

"Why can you not perform the surgeries right now?" Jeff questioned.

"The reason we can't is because he is in a coma, and we aren't sure when he'll wake up. He's even had to be put on a respirator to aid his breathing. Until he comes out of the coma, we can't perform the surgeries."

Roxanne was at a loss for words. Jeff noticed this and spoke up for her.

"Thanks for telling us everything. We really appreciate it," Jeff responded with a big frown on his face.

"You can now go to the room he's in if you want to." The doctor then turned away and left.

Once the doctor had left, Jeff and Roxanne slowly headed toward the room where Lewis was being kept. Soon enough, they were right outside the door to his room. Then they had to brace themselves for what they were about to see.

Slowly, Jeff and Roxanne opened the door and their faces showed an expression of sadness when they saw Lewis. He had a respirator over his mouth, there were various wires connected to him, and his wheel axle had been fitted with a heavy splint. To make him more comfortable, he had been placed on a thick mattress.

Jeff and Roxanne had hoped they would never see Lewis in the shape he was in now. On the track, he was always a strong contender, never willing to give up and always coming out on top. Now, here he was in the hospital in a coma. In his current state, Lewis now looked very fragile, like he could be broken by even the slightest touch.

Roxanne almost couldn't stand to look. Lewis was the one car that meant more to her than anyone else, and now she had to worry about possibly losing him. She soon felt her eyes begin to fill with tears. Jeff immediately noticed and drove up beside her after closing the door. Roxanne let a few tears fall, but Jeff gently wiped them away with his tire.

"It'll be okay Roxanne. He'll pull through this. Jeff was doing his level best to stay positive about the situation.

Roxanne looked at Jeff and gave him a sad smile.

"Try talking to him," said Jeff. They say it helps to talk to someone who is unconscious. It helps to bring them back quicker."

"Okay Jeff. I'll try it out," Roxanne answered.

Roxanne slowly drove over to Lewis and sat beside his bed. She was hoping that when she talked to him it would help him come back to her.

"Hey Lewis," Roxanne began. "You really scared me out there today. And I promise that I'll be right here with you when you wake up."

As if in response, Lewis took one deep breath on his respirator and then went back to steady, quiet breaths.

Roxanne gave a small smile, feeling somewhat relieved. She felt that even though he wasn't awake, those deep breaths seemed to be a way for him to respond to her. Then she felt her eyes begin to grow heavy.

"Well my love, I'm going to get some sleep, but I will still be right here with you. I love you, Lewis," Roxanne said tiredly.

Lewis took another deep breath on the respirator, then went back to steady breathing. Roxanne took it as a sure sign that he could hear her.

Roxanne sleepily drove over to the side of the room where Jeff was and parked beside him. She tried to stifle a yawn, but couldn't.

Jeff sat there quietly, then found he too was getting sleepy. As he was beginning to settle down and go to sleep, he felt a strange weight against him. He looked beside him and there was Roxanne, leaned up against him asleep. Jeff just smiled, allowing her to stay up against him.

Even though he was tired, Jeff was having trouble getting to sleep. It pained him to see Lewis in the condition he was in. Even though he was worried for him, Jeff knew that Lewis would be getting the best possible care that he could receive.

Aside from being worried about Lewis, Jeff also became worried for Roxanne. He feared that if anything fatal was to happen to Lewis, she would avoid falling for anyone else due to being afraid of losing them. He hoped that she would never have to face that situation in the future.

After a while, Jeff's eyes began to grow heavy. Soon enough, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Waking Up

Chapter 6

The next few days, Roxanne and Jeff continued to stay at the hospital with Lewis. So far, his condition hadn't changed at all. The only lifeline they had with him was when he would take those huge breaths after they spoke to him. As soon as Roxanne or Jeff spoke to him, Lewis would go back to a resting state.

Roxanne was beginning to get down, but she still kept talking to him trying to bring him out of unconsciousness.

"You know Lewis, I wish I could be in your place right now. I just want you to be okay." Roxanne allowed a couple tears to fall.

Lewis now took two deep breaths before he went back to steady breathing.

"You'd rather keep me safe, huh?" She managed a half smile.

Lewis took only one deep breath this time.

"Okay my love. I promise I'll stay safe. At least I know that you can hear me," Roxanne said smiling sadly.

After a little while, Roxanne decided to try something new to try to bring Lewis back to a state of consciousness.

"Okay Lewis, I'm not sure if this is going to work, but we're going to try 'sprinting' toward consciousness together. Just imagine that we're racing side by side."

Roxanne gently grabbed his tire and held it.

Jeff sat on the opposite side of the room talking silently to himself. "Come on, Lewis. Do it for Roxanne."

Roxanne quietly started her engine and closed her eyes.

"Okay… Go! Come on Lewis. We're racing side by side. Now let's go for a final push toward the finish line together."

Jeff then watched with a look of genuine sadness when Lewis gave no response.

"Can't quite get there yet, huh?" she said as Lewis remained quiet and still. "Its okay my love. Thanks for at least trying to get there with me."

Roxanne tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall and couldn't. She began to cry uncontrollably and gently leaned against him still holding his tire.

Jeff was now moved to tears as well, then came over to her and gave her a nudge of support.

"It's alright Roxanne. Just let it out. Lewis will completely understand," Jeff said comfortingly.

"Jeff, I don't know what to do anymore," she cried. "I just want him back so much."

Jeff did his best to console Roxanne, sitting beside her as she cried. Not even he knew what could be done anymore.

All of a sudden, Lewis took a strong deep breath and Roxanne immediately let her crying die down a little.

"Lewis?" she quietly called out.

Lewis took another strong deep breath and even moved a little.

"Lewis!" Roxanne squealed. "Jeff, go get the doctor and tell him that Lewis is beginning to wake up!"

In no time at all, Jeff had gone racing down the hall.

Roxanne held onto Lewis's tire and kept talking softly to him.

"Come on Lewis. Respond to me in any way you can. I know you can do it," she said trying to coax him into giving her any kind of response he could manage.

Lewis gave a soft moan as he moved a little more. He even managed to open his eyes about halfway.

"Roxanne?" Lewis said in a soft, quiet voice.

"Oh Lewis, you've come back. I really missed you, my love." Roxanne was now crying tears of joy.

Lewis grasped her tire as tightly as he could.

Roxanne then gently kissed Lewis deeply on his left front fender. Lewis began to gently convulse as he let a few tears of relief fall from his eyes.

"I love you Lewis," Roxanne said as she gently wiped away his tears.

"I love you, too," Lewis answered in a soft voice.

After a few minutes, Jeff finally came back with the doctor.

When the doctor was sure that Lewis was alert, he went to gather a few nurses, leaving Roxanne and Jeff alone with Lewis for a few more moments.

Roxanne stayed beside Lewis while Jeff went back to the other side of the room. When Jeff could no longer contain himself, he let a few tears of happiness slide off of his hood and sniffed slightly.

Roxanne soon noticed and looked over at him with a smile. "Jeff, are you alright?"

"Yeah Roxanne, I'm fine," Jeff said and took a short pause so he could find his voice again. "I'm just relieved to have my best friend back."

Eventually, Roxanne and Jeff had to wait outside the room while the doctor and nurses performed a few diagnostic tests on Lewis to make sure he was going to make a full recovery. Fortunately, it didn't take long and the doctor and nurses came out of the room.

"Well, his mind has fortunately not been damaged in any way. After a few days, we'll be able to perform the necessary surgeries and he'll be on the road to recovery in no time."

"Thank you very much, doc," Roxanne replied with a smile. "We appreciate everything you've done and will do."

"Your welcome," the doctor answered and turned away to leave.

After the doctor left, Roxanne and Jeff went back into Lewis's room. The two spent every minute of the rest of the day with him.

Now, Roxanne and Jeff knew they could rest easy knowing that Lewis would be making a full recovery.


	7. Recovery

Chapter 7

The next few days went a lot better. Lewis was now more alert and he was talking in his normal voice again. He did experience quite a bit of pain, but he did his best to tolerate it.

Roxanne and Jeff were relieved to see Lewis doing okay. To them, he seemed to be in pretty good spirits considering what he was going through. They were very relieved at having Lewis wake up after they sat around constantly worrying about him for a few days. Now, there was no reason to be so worried.

Now came the day for Lewis to have the surgeries for his metal replacement. The doctor decided to let him have a few days rest before performing the surgery. Since Lewis was now strong enough, the metal replacement surgery could take place.

Roxanne and Jeff spent as much time with Lewis as they could before he was to get the metal replacement surgery in the early afternoon. Lewis was just ready to get it over with.

"Oh man, I can't wait to get today over with," Lewis said.

"Well my love, look at the bright side," Roxanne began. "Once it's over, you'll be all handsome again." She smiled and gently nuzzled him, while Lewis nuzzled her back.

Jeff sat across the room smiling. "You two are so adorable."

Lewis and Roxanne giggled after hearing what Jeff had just said.

"I wish I could have something to drink right now. I hate having an empty tank," Lewis said.

"You know what babe, once you wake up from your surgery, I will have a fresh can of oil waiting for you." Roxanne smiled and gently kissed Lewis on the fender.

Finally, the doctor came in a little bit later.

"Okay Lewis, I have to give you an anesthetic to prepare you for the operation. It'll all be over soon enough."

The doctor then administered the anesthetic and left the room to give the drug time to take effect.

Now that Lewis had been given the anesthetic, Roxanne and Jeff knew that they only had a little bit of time to visit with him. They were going to make the best of the limited time they had with Lewis before he went into his metal replacement surgery.

Lewis shivered a bit from being nervous. Roxanne took notice and gently snuggled against him.

"It'll be alright, Lewis," Roxanne said in a soft voice. "I'll be waiting right here for you when you get back."

"Sounds good to me." Lewis then began to get drowsy and yawned a bit.

Roxanne and Jeff soon realized that Lewis becoming sleepy was a sure sign that the anesthetic was working.

After another few minutes, Lewis had fallen asleep due to the anesthetic. Not long after, the doctor and a few nurses came and took him to the operating room, while Roxanne and Jeff went down to the cafeteria to get lunch. The two of them were feeling pretty confident with how fast Lewis was recovering, especially with the ordeal he had went through.

"It'll be nice to see Lewis looking normal again," Roxanne said with a smile.

"I couldn't agree more," Jeff answered in response.

"At least we know he'll make a full recovery. And once he has recovered, he can start getting back into racing shape for next season," Roxanne replied.

A little while later, Roxanne and Jeff headed back up to the waiting room. Once they got there, there was another car waiting for them, and it looked like one of the racetrack officials. When he saw them, he slowly drove over toward them and began speaking to them.

"Would you two happen to be Roxanne and Jeff?" he asked politely.

"Yes sir. How can we help you?" Roxanne answered.

"I just stopped by to drop this off for Lewis Hamilton." He then pulled out a racing trophy, much to the shock of Roxanne and Jeff.

"I thought Tarquin Gonzalez won this," Jeff said with a look of surprise.

"Well, it turns out that Tarquin was responsible for Lewis's wreck, and because of that, he was disqualified. So, this trophy rightfully belongs to Lewis," the official responded.

"We'll be glad to give it to him," Roxanne said with a big smile.

The racetrack official smiled and nodded at the two of them. "Have a nice day," he said and then turned and left.

Now came the long wait of waiting for Lewis to come out of surgery. Since it would be quite a while, Roxanne and Jeff eventually decided they'd take a nap while they waited.

Once the two friends were comfortable, they settled down and soon had their eyes closed.

5 hours later…

After being asleep for about five hours, Roxanne and Jeff were now awake. They both woke up with a big yawn and stretched themselves a little.

"Man, that was a good nap," Jeff said still yawning a bit.

"It sure was Jeff," Roxanne answered.

A couple minutes later, Roxanne and Jeff saw the doctor coming toward them. They were anxious for the news.

The doctor looked at them with a smile. "Well, the metal replacement went very well, and we also managed to get his broken wheel axle fixed. We even took the time to have him fully repainted to his original look."

"That is excellent news!" Roxanne responded happily.

"We're going to allow him to go home once he wakes up from the anesthesia good enough. Just make sure he takes it easy for a while because his wheel axle needs a few weeks to heal," the doctor added.

"Thanks for everything doc. I will take good care of him," Roxanne answered.

"It was my pleasure." The doctor gave a nod and turned to leave.

Roxanne and Jeff then headed back to the recovery room where Lewis was. In no time, they arrived outside the door to his room.

When Roxanne and Jeff opened the door, they gasped in awe. There was Lewis, with a new body and fresh paint.

Upon hearing them come in, Lewis opened his eyes.

"Hey guys," Lewis said, still feeling a bit loopy from the anesthetic.

"Hey pal," Jeff answered.

Roxanne looked at Lewis with a big smile. "Wow babe. You look great."

Lewis just giggled softly, even blushing a bit. He was glad he was getting such wonderful support from his beautiful girlfriend and best friend.

Roxanne pulled out the can of oil that she had promised Lewis before his surgery, and he finished it in just a few seconds.

"Oh Lewis, we have a surprise for you," Roxanne said.

"What would that be?" Lewis asked.

Roxanne then pulled out the trophy, which left Lewis in shock.

"I thought Tarquin had this," Lewis said in surprise.

"One of the racetrack officials dropped it off earlier today," Jeff answered. "He told us Tarquin got disqualified for causing you to wreck."

Lewis now looked at the two of them with a tearful smile.

"Thanks guys. You'll never know how much I appreciate you," Lewis replied, choking up on his words a little and even letting a few tears of happiness slide free.

Roxanne drove up to Lewis and gently wiped his tears away. "We'll always be here for you my love."

Then Roxanne moved in front of Lewis and the two lovers kissed each other deeply, while Jeff sat across the room with a big smile on his face.

1 hour later…

Finally, after his long hospital stay, Lewis was now headed home with Roxanne and Jeff beside him.

After driving around for a while, the trio arrived at Lewis's house.

"Well, I need to get going so I can start packing," Jeff said.

"You're leaving, Jeff?" Roxanne asked. "Yeah. I'm heading back home in the morning. But we'll see each other again," Jeff responded.

"Well man, it was good seeing you," Lewis said.

"Have a safe trip home," Roxanne added.

"I will. And you two take care of each other," Jeff replied.

Lewis and Roxanne said their goodbyes to Jeff, then went inside after he left.

Once inside, Lewis and Roxanne decided to get some sleep after having a long day.

The two lovers headed to Lewis's room and were soon snuggled on the bed. Roxanne made sure to get on Lewis's right side so as not to mess up his injured wheel axle.

"Good night babe. I love you," Roxanne said with a smile.

"Good night darlin'. I love you, too," Lewis answered.

In a few seconds, both Lewis and Roxanne were asleep.


	8. The Proposal

Chapter 8

Three long weeks had passed since Lewis had went through his surgery. His wheel axle was finally fully healed, which meant that he could slowly start getting back into racing shape. Though he was able to begin training again, Lewis wanted to wait a little longer until he felt ready.

Ever since Lewis had gotten out of the hospital, he had spent every minute of every day with Roxanne. To everyone else, they were the perfect couple. They were always looking out for each other, they never argued, and they were always side by side. Lewis and Roxanne just felt grateful that they had each other.

One evening, Lewis was at home preparing to go on a date with Roxanne. It was going to be a special date because he had a special surprise in mind for her. And he knew the perfect place to take her.

Lewis finished getting ready and then went to meet Roxanne at her home. After another few minutes, Roxanne came outside and smiled when she saw Lewis.

"Hello handsome," Roxanne said smiling.

"Hey gorgeous," Lewis answered.

Lewis and Roxanne pecked each other on the lips and then headed off for their date.

To start the evening, Lewis and Roxanne went to have dinner at the restaurant where Lewis took Roxanne and Jeff when the two started dating. They were able to enjoy a nice quiet meal together without being bothered by anyone.

Once they left the restaurant, Lewis took Roxanne to the spot in the park where they had their first date. Soon enough, they had snuggled against each other and looked out over the lake.

"I've had a great night tonight babe," Roxanne said with a smile.

"Glad you enjoyed it my love," Lewis answered smiling back.

Roxanne smiled more as she leaned against Lewis. She felt more content with him than anyone else, and loved him more than anything.

Lewis now felt it was the right time to surprise Roxanne. He took a long, deep breath to steady himself and prepared to surprise her. He was just hoping he wouldn't blow it.

"Roxanne, I need to talk to you about something," Lewis said a bit nervously.

"What is it sweetheart?" Roxanne answered looking at him.

Lewis took another deep breath before speaking again.

"Roxanne, at first I never thought I would find love. But when I first met you, that changed. Ever since we've been together, I've been able to open up to you about anything. Even when I had the wreck, you were the one that was on my mind. I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for you. You mean more to me than anything else, and I'm so lucky to have found you." Lewis took a short pause, with Roxanne looking at him. "Roxanne, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Lewis then pulled out a diamond-encrusted license plate frame.

Roxanne let out a small gasp of surprise. Then she smiled, her eyes filling up with tears of happiness as she looked at the frame.

"Yes Lewis. I'd love to marry you," she answered with a tearful smile.

Lewis gave her a big smile and even teared up a bit himself. He was now getting a chance to spend the rest of his life with the one car he loved more than anything.

Lewis then put the new diamond-encrusted frame on her license plate and moved back in front of her.

Roxanne continued to give him a tearful smile. She had never felt more happy than she did at that moment.

"I love you so much Lewis," Roxanne said, choking up on her words a little.

"I love you, too, Roxanne. Forever and always," Lewis answered with a smile.

Now the two lovers shared a deep, passionate kiss that was followed by a series of smaller kisses until they had to catch their breath. Then they sat side by side again and leaned into each other.

"Roxanne, you've just made me the happiest car alive," Lewis said smiling big.

"Well Lewis my love, you've made me the happiest car alive, too. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," Roxanne replied happily.

Roxanne then planted a small, deep kiss on Lewis's fender that made him close his eyes and sigh deeply. Then they continued to snuggle with each other.

"Babe, this has been the best day of my life," Roxanne said.

"Its been the best day of my life, too honey,"  
Lewis replied happily.

After sitting by the lake a little while longer, Lewis and Roxanne began to head home.

Soon enough, they arrived at Roxanne's home.

"Good night Lewis my love," Roxanne told him.

"Good night beautiful. I love you," Lewis replied.

"I love you, too sweetpea," Roxanne answered.

The two then shared a slow, languid kiss, then Roxanne went inside.

Afterwards, Lewis headed home and settled down into bed, and went to sleep smiling.


	9. Making Plans

Chapter 9

Time was passing by rather quickly for Lewis and Roxanne. The two lovers had now been happily engaged for about a month and they planned to be married in another two weeks before Lewis began the next racing season. Now they just had to get the wedding planned out.

Lewis had already talked to Roxanne about inviting all the racers from the World Grand Prix, including Jeff, to the wedding. She readily agreed to letting Lewis invite them.

"You should ask Jeff to be your best man," Roxanne told Lewis. "He is your best friend after all.

"You're right honey, I should ask him. He'll be back later today, so I'll ask him then," Lewis replied.

A few hours later, Lewis and Roxanne went to meet Jeff at the airport. When Jeff got of the plane, they immediately drove over to greet him.

"Hey guys," Jeff said smiling.

"Hey man," Lewis responded happily.

"Its nice to see you again Jeff," Roxanne answered.

"It feels nice to see you guys again, too," Jeff replied.

After greeting each other, Jeff, Lewis and Roxanne left the airport and went out for lunch. Like before, they went to the little restaurant where Lewis first took Jeff and Roxanne.

The trio went inside the restaurant and found a table beside a window.

"Excuse me guys, I'll be right back," Roxanne said then headed to the lady's room.

Lewis smiled as he watched Roxanne and sighed dreamily.

Jeff looked over at his best friend and smiled. "You're lucky to have her."

"I sure am," Lewis answered, then proceeded to ask Jeff a question. "Hey man, I want to ask you a question."

"You can ask me anything Lewis," replied Jeff.

"I was wondering if you'd be my best man at our wedding. It would mean a lot," Lewis said.

Jeff looked at his best friend with a wide smile. "I'd be honored to be your best man."

Lewis smiled back. "Thanks man."

"Any time," Jeff replied.

After another few minutes, Roxanne came back and the trio enjoyed a nice lunch.

Once they finished their lunch, they left to go take a drive out of town in the country. But what they didn't know was that they were being followed. And it was someone who wanted to get back at Lewis.

Lewis, Roxanne, and Jeff had driven out of town a few miles and stopped at the top of a cliff. It was a beautiful place with lush green grass, flowers that were in bloom, and birds were chirping in the trees. It was the perfect place to escape to if anyone wanted to get out of the city for a while.

"It sure is peaceful up here," Roxanne said with a smile.

Lewis had a wide smile. "Yeah. My dad would always bring me up here when I was a kid. We'd always race each other to see who would get here first. It was because of him that I became a racer. Just like he was." His smile then turned into a frown with a sad look in his eyes.

Roxanne and Jeff looked at Lewis and saw the sadness in his eyes.

"What happened to your dad man?" Jeff asked.

Lewis took a deep breath before saying anything.

"I was 10 years old at the time. My mom and I were at the racetrack to watch my dad race like we always did. The race was going in well and dad wasn't having any trouble. Then on the last lap, it happened."

"What happened?" Roxanne asked.

Lewis let out a shaky breath before continuing, the image of that day replaying in his mind as he talked about what had happened.

"It had finally went into the last lap. Dad was in a duel with his rival for the lead. Then in the final turn, his rival hit him, sending him nose-first into the wall. Then he was sent flying into the air and flipped many times before finally stopping. When he came to a stop, mom and I both raced from the stands onto the track where he was. But when I got to him,... it was too late." Lewis was now choking on his words, with tears spilling from his eyes. "H-he was gone."

Roxanne and Jeff both looked at Lewis with saddened expressions. They never knew that he had that kind of deep psychological scarring.

Roxanne pulled Lewis close to her, letting him cry against her as she tried to console him.

Jeff was at a loss for words and looked at the ground in front of him with sad eyes. He hated seeing his best friend so upset.

Lewis cried a bit longer until his crying ceased to a few sniffles.

"You gonna be okay my love?" Roxanne asked, gently wiping his last few tears away.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," Lewis answered with a small smile.

Jeff looked over at his best friend and smiled a little bit. "Good deal."

"We should be heading back," Roxanne suggested.

"Yeah. Lets go back," Lewis answered.

Lewis, Roxanne, and Jeff turned to leave, but then froze when they heard something. Only it was someone. And it was someone they immediately recognized.

"Well, well. If it isn't Lewis Hamilton."

That someone was Tarquin Gonzalez.


End file.
